


Chilled Eggs

by OtakuAme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, No Slash, for a friend on tumblr, just some friendship stuff, she's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a chill in the warren, and Bunny is pretty sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is fro crazyweirdgirl17 on tumblr because she's such a nice follower and i love writing for nice people. she requested just some simple friendship-y stuff with jack and anyone, so i chose bunny (cause they are like, total bro's i love it). sorry again for any typo's or grammatical errors (running on no sleep) and the title sucks, i know, sorry *rolls away*

 With Easter only a few weeks away, the chilled air carrying a rather familiar scent drifting through Bunnymund's warren was less then a wanted disturbance. This was the first chance Bunny really had to fully reclaim his believers after the previous years catastrophe, and the idea of the juvenile spirit frosting his flowers and eggs did not carry well.

“If that bloody show pony is trying to freeze ma river again I swear...” His strong legs carried the the large rabbit down tunnel after after tunnel, his nose twitching to follow the faint trail, feeling his stress level rise higher and higher as Jack's distinctive pine scent lead him right towards his main egg storing room. Bunny stood back to his full height outside natural wooden door that lead to his eggs, and by the smell of it, Jack. Pushing it open slowly so as to avoid crushing any of his egglets in the process, he was greeted with a blast of cold air... but it wasn't COLD... just cooler then the warren usually was. “Jack, ya in here mate?”

He finally heard the boys voice bubble up, or rather down, from one of the roots that had manages their way through the roof of the large open room, creating a sort of meaningless rafter in the dirt ceiling, “Right up here cottontail~”

Holding back his desire to snap back about the nickname, Bunny focused on the purpose of his journey to this specific room, “Ya best not be freezin' ma googies again, I don't have time for that so close to Easter.”

Jack chuckled at the word googies, as per the norm, before swinging himself upside down on the root, his calves firmly holding him up about the sea of white eggs, “Scouts honor, I’m not.” He even accentuated the promise by holding up (down) one hand as if he were swearing to tell the truth in court.

“Then why is it so bloody cold in here? They will frost over if you keep this u-” He was swiftly cut off when Jack pouted, flipping 180 degrees in mid air and landing in a new square foot clearing of the enchanted eggs.

“They won't freeze 'cause I’m making sure they don't. Your eggs are perishable, even with their little magic feet and what-not, right?” He waited for Bunny's silent nod of a yes, “Well, they won't go bad as fast if their refrigerated. I'm keeping it above freezing, so they're fine, even better then if they were free range in the tunnels.” The winter spirit couldn't help but let a slight smirk cross his lips, rather proud that he had thought of the idea on his own.

It took Aster a moment to process the idea of Jack helping him, and how rather brilliant the idea was. It would allow for the eggs to last longer, even if it was warmer on Easter Day this year, “That- that's a big help actually. Thanks.”

Jack let out one last laugh as he hopped back up into the air, reclaiming his perch, “No problem Kangaroo. See, a little cold isn't that bad, even if it is Easter~”

Bunny shook his head with a light chuckle before turning to leave Jack to what seemed to be a nap, how he managed to balance on a tree branch well enough to fall asleep, the rabbit would never understand, “Just don't take that as an excuse to make another blizzard, I was freezing my paws off in '68”

That fateful blizzard had become more of a joke between the two in the past year, no longer something one shot at the other mid argument to raise a reaction, “And deal with you being that furious, even if you did puff up pretty hilariously...” The teen shrugged himself into the smooth curve of oak root he rested on, getting himself ready to doze off once again. He attempted (rather poorly, as Aster would claim later) to imitate the Pooka's accent as best he could, “Not on your nelly.”


End file.
